


Son départ

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [166]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AFC Ajax, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Matthijs est triste du départ de Frenkie.





	Son départ

**Author's Note:**

> AUTRE PART DE BIGFLO & OLI EST SI BELLE PUTAIN

Son départ

  
Matthijs se sentait triste, ça avait été son dernier match de Ligue des Champions de la saison, ils avaient créé l'exploit en allant jusqu'aux demies-finales, bien évidemment il aurait préféré aller jusqu'en finale et gagner cette belle coupe, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement, et c'était trop tard pour se battre, le duel contre Tottenham était passé et ils ne pouvaient plus rien changer maintenant. Cependant, ce qui l'attristait le plus était le départ de Frenkie pour Barcelone à la fin de la saison. Matthijs avait pensé que sa douleur partirait avec les matches, mais elle était restée et ne l'avait jamais abandonné, et il était toujours triste de ne plus pouvoir jouer aussi souvent avec De Jong. Alors il se retrouvait dans les vestiaires après leur dernier match avec l'Ajax, essayant de cacher sa peine alors qu'il voyait Frenkie faire ses adieux au club, c'était évident qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Au bout, d'un moment, il ne resta plus qu'eux-deux dans les vestiaires, Matthijs essayait de ne pas trop montrer sa peine.

  
''Matthijs, ça va bien se passer.'' Frenkie lui dit en s'asseyant à côté de lui

''Frenkie... Tu vas me manquer...'' Matthijs répondit en sentant des larmes naître au coin de ses yeux

''Je sais, tu vas me manquer aussi, mais je vais t'envoyer une belle carte postale de Barcelone.'' Frenkie rit doucement en récupérant deux bouteilles de champagne sur la table du vestiaire, elles étaient déjà entamées mais il en restait

''J'aimerais la plus belle carte postale de Barcelone, je crois que je le mérite.'' Matthijs se tourna vers Frenkie en souriant et ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues

''Ouais, je le pense aussi.'' Frenkie essuya ses larmes en soupirant, Matthijs retint un frisson sous son contact

''Je t'aime...'' Il l'avait dit

''Tu as vraiment dû attendre mon départ pour me le dire.'' Frenkie rit avant de l'embrasser, Matthijs était surpris mais il ne le montra pas pour se concentrer sur le baiser, c'était leur soir et personne ne leur volerait ce moment intime.

  
Fin


End file.
